1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of magazines or cartridges, and in particular to self-threading take-up magazines for flexible strip materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-threading take-up magazines for strip materials are generally well known. Typically, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,283, issued Dec. 11, 1951, , and U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,210, issued Nov. 29, 1977, a self-threading take-up magazine comprises a magazine casing having an interior chamber, a winding core or hub rotatable within the interior chamber to wind the strip material onto the core, and guide means for directing a leading end of the strip material along the interior chamber to the winding core to permit the strip material to be threaded to the core. The guide means is pivotally mounted within the interior chamber for movement away from the winding core by the increasing diameter of the strip roll as the strip material is wound onto the core.
Problem to be Solved by the Invention
In the prior art magazines such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,578,283 and 4,060,210 the guide means rests against the outermost convolution of the strip roll as the strip material is wound onto the winding core. This disadvantageously may cause the formation of pressure marks along the strip material.
Also, the guide means is an additional part to be pivotally mounted within the interior chamber of the magazine housing.